A Dance Under A Dark Moon
by applehead321
Summary: Coral is a vampire fighting for her forbidden love. Shelli is a wolf struggling with her feelings and her brother, (Jacob)bie Jame is a human who loves them both


Author's note- not all chapters will be this lemony

Coral POV

I slipped into a tight lil dress. It only hit just below my peachy ass and there was a long slit going up past my peachy ass on my right asscheek. It was black with gold sequins embroidered on the bottom and it was strapless. I wore nothing over it, for it was a warm night outside in Forks. I strode outside and inhaled the cool air deeply before sprinting at superhuman speeds into the woods. Soon I was at the party. I bit the inside of my cheek to push back the thirst for blood and replace it with a thirst for _cock_ tails.

My contoured nostrils flared and I swiftly picked up the scent of my forbidden boyfriend. Is it surprising to you that he's forbidden? Well the thing is that he is a werewolf and I am a vamp. Everybody knows but my father, and my little sister. I was willing to do anything for love and his big wolf dick.

I love him but I shouldn't be smelling him- this was a party strictly for the members of the Blood-Thristers. Me, Alice, Jasper, Hugo, Jame, Vivian, Carlile, and Mirabel. We come together once a week to sacrifice a human to calm our thirst for blood.

Tonight we sacrifice Nutella Bella.

And my forbidden boyfriend cannot know.

Nutella Bella struggled in her bonds frantically, nude body writhing in her spread-eagled bonds. I looked about frantically, searching the trees for (Jacob)bie. I saw a flash of russet fur and sprinted after it. I grabbed a handful of his russet mane and threw him to the ground. He phased back into a naked russet boy and jumped to his russet feet, baring his bright smile.

"Jacobbie what are you doing here!? You promised to stop following me everywhere," His smile turned into a vicious frown.

"And you said that you wouldn't participate in this anymore. Nutella Bella is a nice gurl, she doesn't deserve this" he snarled. I rolled my eyes and punched him a few times harshly. He pulled a cello out from behind a tree that he'd clearly marked and brought it down over my head. I thrashed under the wooden musical tool until he ripped it off gently.

"We can't keep doing this, Coral," I pouted up at him.

"Doing what? You know I love our lil playtimes" his serious face slowly faded into a

predatory grin as he backed me into a tree, kissing my neck as he went. He ripped my dress of and claimed my mouth roughly, pushing my bare back into the sharp bark. I grabbed his throbbing cock and jacked it rapidly, squeezing along his 14 inch length. He threw me to the ground and began pounding me from behind, stretching my sopping pussy. I moaned and squealed, my fingernails scraping at the dirt in frantic ecstacy. Suddenly, he slowed to a stop. I groaned in disappointment and looked back at him.

"Coral I want to try something," I nodded and he grinned and resumed his pounding. In one sudden motion, I felt the cello incase my head once again. He grabbed onto the cello and used it to pull my onto his hard dick. The wood dug into my skin only increasing my pleasure.

"Say my name," He growled as he slowed his thrusts.

"What're you gonna do if I don't?" I groaned. His thrusts become painfully slow, I need the release, I need his cock pulsing inside of me.

"Say it,"

"Jacobbie,"

"What would you like me to do?"

"Fuck me until I cum, Jacobbie," I yelled, "Please!" He rammed my pussy, our bodies slapping echoed through the night, with my screams of pleasure. And he thundered in and out of my pussy I felt myself tensing more and more. One more thrust and I exploded, stars and white light blinded me as I came, his dick shooting loads into my sogging pussy.

"Your wish is my desire," He said as he pulled off the cello, "Nutella Bella is the last one?"

"Yes, I swear Jacobbie," I lied. He nodded his "okay", transformed into a wolf and sprinted off, his huge dick swaying in the wind. I went back to the group, and the ritual began. First came Carlile, thrusting himself into Nutella Bella's virgin pussy and holding himself deep before baring his teeth and biting into her neck. She screamed, her back arching and wildly jerking in an attempt to throw him off. He held her down, withdrew his teeth and pulled out, returning to the others. After a few more vamps had plundered her pussy, she hung her head in defeat and took it. Soon it was my turn. I flicked my tongue into her wet vagina, tasting the blood and feminine juices. I was the last, and when I returned to the group, Carlile sprinted forward, kicking her naked body, ripping the ropes and sending her flying into a tree. He pulled her stunned body under his and thrust his still hard dick into her tight puckered asshole. She screeched in pain, trying to jerk out of his grip. He thrust into her wildly as he sucked the last of her blood. Finally her body slumped and he withdrew his dick, cum leaking from her gaping ass.


End file.
